


Love me just a little bit

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri has not bothered going to a single University event in all of his four years of being enrolled. So why he has let his roommate and third year Phichit drag him to a party every one on campus calls the Kappa Kappa Orgy.He's not even a part of the fraternity so he can't even understand why Phichit got permission to have him tag along.complimentary piece can be found here;Totally Hooked on You





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 89 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I needed a break from Call for me for a day. Plus I've been getting asks about writing a Victuuri fic again, so for all of you that wanted one, a University AU with Yuuri in his last year for his Bachelor and Victor going for a Master. 
> 
> And as always my asks and messages over at [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) are always open. 
> 
> I'll be back with more Blood Magic AU after this. :}

"Honestly. Stop wiggling in your seat, we are almost there." Phichit flashes his megawatt smile at Yuuri who just stares at him from the passenger seat. 

"I'm not nervous about us getting there." Phichit raises an eyebrow. "I'm not!! You've been attending this party at this location since you turned eighteen. I pretty much believe you when you say you can drive there blindfolded. I rather not have you do it but still, I believe you." Yuuri sighs. "It's just these clothes, no, the underwear you made me wear. The clothes are nice. But why those..." Yuuri signals his hands down wards. 

Phichit looks at his best friend and roommate of three years with the greatest joy. "Because they are certain to cause a heart attack. That is why." Yuuri looks at his friend in horror.

"I'm not going to show these to anybody! Just because I am going along with you, which is a shock in and on its own, does not mean I will show them to anybody else. And why are you grinning like that!!" 

"Well I kinda not tell you something. See, yes, the party is held at a small hotel. The point is though that there are only twenty-seven rooms." Phichit grins at him. Yuuri's heart dreads what is to come next. "So if you don't want to sleep in the Lounge, you'll end up having to share a room and well... We have a system for that." 

Phichit refuses to tell him anything else. All he said is that he listed Yuuri for a blue bracelet. 

Once they are at the hotel, Yuuri can see it is indeed a very small one. Styled as a Swiss Chalet and very well kept. Turns out it is a family property of the fraternities Treasurer, Christophe Giacometti. And when they enter the whole counsel of the frat is sitting on a stage that has a pole -surely those aren't common in Swiss chalet's right?- in the middle. Not that the pole distracts Yuuri from the man sitting between the Treasurer and the Vice Chairman, current Kappa Kappa Pi's Chairman Victor Nikiforov. How could Yuuri forget that he is part of the same frat group as Phichit, oh right he hadn't, which was another reason he hadn't wanted to come along. The only odd one is the girl next to them, as The Kappa's are still an all male fraternity, Yuuri can't figure out who she is or what she is doing here. So color him surprised when she is the one starts talking.

"Hello all. Now that we are finally complete, let me introduce myself. I'm Mila Babicheva, I'm the new Leader of the Kappa's sister Sorority, and as such I will be tonight's judge together with the Vice Chairman. we will see to it that the rules of this get together are upheld and that all punishments are dealt with for those that don't share the pleasures." she then nods to the Vice Chairman. "Georgi, they are all yours." 

The Vice Chairman nods to her with a gentle smile and gets out of his chair. 

"At registration for tonight's event you had to tick a box stating red, blue or decided on location. You have, if done right all given a bracelet according to your grouping upon entering the hotel." Yuuri looks at his blue bracelet and to Phichit's red one. "For those of you that are here for the first time." A loud cheer arises from the left corner, showing some kid barely eighteen with a plucky beard. 

"Yes Emil, we get it you are looking forward to things." Victor's voice is spoken barely louder than a whisper but everyone heard him. He then nods to Georgi to continue.

"As I stated for those new to this party. I'll go over the rules. There are Sixty people here and less than half of that number in rooms. So our system is simple. Those who got a red bracelet have a room assigned to them. Also two rooms are set aside for both me and Mila." Yuuri looks at Phichit. If red meant having a room why was he given a blue one. Phichit's flashy smile does not reassure him at all. "Now there is a condition to having a room assigned. See those of you that have a blue bracelet will be picking two raffles. One containing the name of the person who's room you'll be sharing. The second raffle" At this the young man smiles quite slyly for a second "that what the red bracelet will have to do with you." 

This results in a whole lot of howling from the people in the room. And a cold shiver go up Yuuri's spine. He'll have to share the night with a stranger and what would make people howl like that. He decides then and there he is not going to do it. He won't mind sleeping in the lounge then, rather that than with a stranger.

"Of course you can decide not to join the room of the person you pick. As always the punishment for that, is that you will have to strip to your underwear and sit in the lounge for all to see for the duration of the evening." 

"Phichit!!!" Yuuri doesn't even care that people are staring in his direction. He can't believe his friend would put him in such a situation. Poorly his friend just winks at him.

Georgi looks at Victor who signals for him to continue, even though he and Chris seem to be discussing something.

"Also the person who's name get's turned in will have to perform a punishment as well. They are listed on the board behind you all. As you can see, we went for some creative ones this year. No more chugging beer till you are unconscious. We prefer to keep you all healthy." There's some booing but it is quickly shut down by a single look from Victor Nikiforov. "The acts for the red's to perform are anything from doing a striptease to a full out act of sexual gratification." 

Yuuri just stares at the Vice Chairman in horror. His eyes go over the punishment sign, but in all honesty he couldn't make a single other person go through any of those things. And that was if he had been willing to show that what Phichit had made him wear. 

"Now as a treat this year, to celebrate his dissertation getting the highest grades in our fraternities history, Our Chairman has decided he will be going along in the bracelets. As will be our Treasurer. Gentlemen, please show your wrists." 

Chris is eager to bare his wrist. Showing a nice Blue bracelet to all. Victor simply lifts his lower arm of the armrest, making his sleeve drop down revealing a red one. 

"Yes gentlemen, this year you have the chance of having the Chairman perform any act on you. As long as you pick his name that is. So as an extra rule, who ever picks his name does not get to toss or trade it." 

Yuuri grabs Phichit arm. "Trade it???" Phichit nods and whispers back. "You can trade the name card with somebody else as long as they haven't made contact with the person on it yet, and you can trade the act card once with one of the judges, but as the card you'll get back is random it might be worse." he rubs Yuuri's cheek. "You'll be fine. If you get to nervous there's going to be booze later on. You said you were done with being a virgin and wanted to get that card punched before finishing school. This is your chance." 

Yuuri realizes with a shock that Phichit is right. He had said that he wanted to get his virginity out of the door. He's twenty-three already, he doesn't want to finish school and go home a virgin. Once back in Hasetsu he's certain to never get laid anyway. So he sighs. Seems he'll be doing this tonight, unless he pulls a card with some non-sexual act on it, from a person who doesn't want to touch him.

"Hiya. You are Phichit's friend right." He looks up to find the two judges in front of him with two boxes. He nods at the Mila girl. "Well pick your cards. Georgi has the names I have the acts." She smiles at him brightly. It's not helping to calm him down. So he quickly plunges his hands in both boxes, the cards in the act box feel like playing cards. And when he sticks his hand in the name box one card almost feels like it falls right into his hand so he pulls that one. He then pulls the cards to his chest. Mila giggles. "Check your act card, If you want to change it, now is the chance." 

Yuuri catches Phichit's eyes, before looking at Mila. "I'll take what ever destiny has in store for me." 

She clearly liked that remark and she and Georgi move on to the next person with a blue bracelet. Phichit walks up to Yuuri and starts to rub his arms. Yuuri is certain his friend is saying things to sooth him, but his ears are drumming like wild men. Which he guess is fitting being at a frat party. It isn't till Phichit tries to pull his hands from his chest that he opens his eyes. "No. You don't get to see. Who ever it is, I have till midnight to find them right? I'll do it myself." 

Phichit nods and wants to say something but get's tapped on the shoulder by a sour looking Korean. Who, once Phichit turns to look at him, shows him the name card clearly reading Phichit on it. 

"Seung-Gil. so I get the pleasure of spending the night with you again. And what is it we are going to do this time." Phichit's smile doesn't seem to reach the guy, which is a miracle on its own. Yuuri nearly drops when he reads the act card shown. Or better said, sees the image on it. "Ah one of my favorite positions. So now? or at Midnight?" 

At this Seung-Gil grabs Phichits wrist and practically drags his friend towards the stairs. There is no doubt in his intentions as the guy barely pauses for Phichit to actually get his room key from that Georgi guy. 

A loud cheer makes him stare at the podium. Chris is beaming and hugging Victor over and over, making the latter laugh wholeheartedly. Guess the Treasurer pulled the Chairman's card. Yuuri decides to ignore the painful pang in his chest, as if he'd ever stood a real chance. He looks away and sees an Italian man sit on the couch in the far corner in nothing but his boxers. And Yuuri is certain he's Italian, why else would you be wearing a boxer with the Italian flag printed on it. Next to him is the young one with the beard that cheered, who is being handed a small bucket that looks to be filled with popcorn. Yuuri's eyes look at the penalty chart and sees 'eating licorice flavored pop-corn' striped out. Ah.

Seems most people are already hooking up, even though there are still a few hours till midnight. When he makes a second sweep through the room he sees the treasurer go up the staircase. But the one he is dragging along is a man with brown hair, it's not Victor, who is still sitting on the podium. Yuuri quickly looks around, why hasn't the one that pulled Victor's card claim him yet. The guy is a genius and bloody gorgeous, and a part of Yuuri's bloody fantasies since the day he gave the first years a welcome to this university speech. 

It isn't till he is offered a drink that Yuuri remembers his own cards. He decides that he can just as well find who ever it is he'll spend his first time with. First he decides to look at the act card. He has to blink twice to be certain he read it right. There is a whole list of things on it. He's wishing he traded, there is no way that could have been any worse. That is till he sees the name he pulled from the box. Maybe showing his underwear is not that bad, but those punishments... He could never make him go through it. The man is a genius. Which means he'll have to... he'll have to... he needs a drink.

He stuffs the cards in his pocket and looks for the steepest drink they have. He's not going to get drunk, although blacking out the memory of flashing his underwear would be great. But these people are all very fond of their phones and social media. Even if no actual images ever leak from these parties. When he wants to trow down his third Vodka the glass gets pulled from his hand. Before he can say anything the hand in his back-pocket distracts him, freezing him on the spot, and those clear blue eyes staring him down can only be from one person.

"Hello Yuuri. I'm so happy Phichit finally got you to come to one of our parties. I've been a great admirer of your writings about the use of dance as a means to express oneself in human nature." Yuuri stares at him.

"You... read that." Victor nods. The hand in his pocket gives him a slight squeeze. Making him squeak. 

"I also follow dance classes over at the dance hall. But I bet you know that, according to Phichit you watch my practices sometimes in between your own lessons. which is good as I love watching you as well." At this Victor pulls him very close to him. "Now we can't have you get drunk. See everyone else already hooked up or is getting their punishments. You are the only one that hasn't revealed who they pulled and as I'm the only one left to be picked up, I'm going to conclude you pulled my name." 

Victor smiles at him. Then slowly moves his other hand down the front of Yuuri's pants, over his hardening penis and into his pocket. Instead of taking the cards out he uses the positioning to softly stroke Yuuri. Making him moan softly. When Victor pushes his thumb against the tip through the fabric of his pocket Yuuri can't help but sigh and let his head drop on Victor's shoulder. Instead of continuing though Victor pulls his hand from the pocket revealing the two cards. He hums when he sees the one with his name, then he flips the cards and Yuuri can hear it when he reads it. His breath hitches and his heart rate... his heart rate speeds up. 

When Yuuri feels a kiss being planted under his ear he looks up, finding Victor stare at him with great sparkling eyes. 

"This will be my Pleasure." Yuuri just feels his mouth drop open. He must have passed out or something as he is certainly not hearing Victor Nikiforov state he wants to do that to him. 

He is still dazed when Victor tangles their hands together and pulls him towards the stairs. He can only stare blankly when Victor shows Yuuri's cards to the judges and they congratulate them. They give Victor a special key and state they had the room reserved for him. After this Yuuri stumbles up the stair, after a very excited Victor.

Yuuri doesn't know when his mind decided to intervene but somewhere during the second stair, or the third, he suddenly stops moving. He'll have to tell him, he does, he can't let him not know before. So why does he only pull Victor down for a quick kiss instead of telling it. Victor seems to love the kiss, so much Yuuri finds himself being carried bridal style op the rest of the stairs. And that is after being kissed silly against the wall for several minutes. By the time the door of their room closes behind them, Yuuri's mind has given in. 

Their clothes end up at several places in the room while they are moving towards the bed. When Yuuri's knees hit the edge he promptly sits down, coming on eye level with Victor's pants. He pulls Victor close by his hips and places a wet open mouthed kiss in the straining fabric. Victor's moan is enough to make him do it again. And when there is a shiver going down the man's spine Yuuri takes it as a sign to remove the belt, and push down the pants. After revealing Victor's briefs, showing a very hard and already leaking penis, Yuuri moans deeply. He then places his lips on Victor's body again. Just above the briefs. He is taken back when Victor pushes him away a bit. 

"Ah, Yuuri. As much as I would love for you to continue. The rules state I need to do it to you, not the other way around." Victor's Pupils looking down at Yuuri are so large there is already very little blue to be seen. "So please let me take of your pants and commence with step one of your act card. 'A blowjob, with a swallow'." 

Yuuri just nods and scoots back onto the bed. Lifting up his hips for Victor to remove his pants, completely forgetting that thing Phichit had made him wear. And remembering it quite distinctively again when Victor stares at his crotch when his pants is still only half down. 

"Lord. Yuuri. Wow." Victor looks at him and then down again. "Please tell me this is not something you'd normally would wear, or I'd be dead." Yuuri shakes his head.

"Phichit made me wear it as he knows me well enough I would never show this to everyone." Victor nods, pulls his pants further down, tosses it aside and crawls between Yuuri's thighs, rubbing his cheek over Yuuri's erection through the satin panty. 

He never once during the blowjob takes the panty completely off. So when Yuuri looks down at his cock slipping in and out Victor's mouth he can also see the red of the satin still on his hips. Not that he can really focus on it as Victor's magnificent with his tongue. Going over the vein and in the slit in just the right way to make Yuuri be unable to say anything other than Victor's name, over and over again. But when Victor pops his lips of and cradles his balls in his mouth for a moment, Yuuri just drops on his back staring at the ceiling. The lewd sounds and humming Victor is doing make it obvious the older man is greatly enjoying himself. Suddenly though his mouth is gone and Yuuri is left with a bereft feeling. That is till a bottle of lube lands on the covers next to him.

"Let's combine steps one and two. I think Fingering you open while sucking you dry is going to be a lot better. Are you okay with that?" 

Yuuri looks at Victor, the man also managed to shed the remainder of his clothes and is actually sitting in front of him in all his naked glory. Yuuri has to swallow and does so loudly before nodding vigorously. This makes Victor dive forward and give him a wet kiss. A shudder goes through Yuuri when he hears the bottle of lube getting opened, and he spreads his legs a bit wider. Making certain Victor has the room. Still when the first finger touches is anal he can't help but shiver. 

After a few minutes though he can't help but admit the man knows what he does. And as Victor is moving back down his chest towards his Penis he is practically chanting his name. Victor pulls his lips away from Yuuri's slightly pudgy stomach -thank you exam week- where he left a very clear mark. 

"Yuuri. Can you please call me Vitya. I would really like that." Yuuri just stares, knowing what it means to be allowed to use a pet name. He nods.

"Of course, Vitya." He is rewarded with Victor's moth back to work his penis and a second finger in his ass. "Oh Vitya. You are perfect. Yes." 

Yuuri is panting and pleading in minutes. He also notices that it looks that Victor is searching for something, what, Yuuri can't imagine. Till suddenly white flashes are in his sight and his spine feels like it's being electrocuted. His hips buck up, making Victor both gag and giggle. Two more times and he feels himself uncoil, he tries to warn Victor. Completely forgetting what the card read. Victor remembers though, and when Yuuri spills, he diligently swallows every last bit. 

Yuuri is just lying there completely boneless coming up from his orgasm, looking at Victor slowly showing Yuuri the white on his tongue before he pulls it in his mouth and makes it clear he swallows the last bit as well. He then leans over Yuuri and kisses the young man. Yuuri doesn't even mind tasting himself on the other man's tongue, his body is completely pliable. 

"Please Vitya. Please." Yuuri doesn't know exactly what he's pleading for. No that is a lie, he knows exactly what it is. The third thing on the card. And he can see Victor knows it as the older man grins at him. 

Victor takes the lube and covers his hand but instead of going down Yuuri's ass again he uses the hand to cover his own penis, slicking it up nicely. After that, he uses that hand to guide himself to Yuuri's anus. He presses the head against it but not in, he pushes Yuuri's legs a bit more apart before leaning in for another kiss.

"You can still say no, Yuuri. I'll stop if you reconsider, I'll go as fast or as slow as you want me to. Your call." He looks Yuuri straight in the eyes. 

Yuuri makes a decision and in the same moment he catches Victor's lips against his by pulling the man's head down, he bucks his hip up just enough for the head to slip in past the rim. 

"Everything, Vitya. Give me everything. Now." Victor smiles against his lips and in three thrust he is completely sheathed in Yuuri. That is when he stalls his movements.

Yuuri is shaking and trembling uncontrollably. And his breathing is coming in small puffs as if he's trying to pull it under control again. Victor forces Yuuri to open his eyes. And when he sees the look he tries to pull out but Yuuri quickly wraps his legs around his waist and don't allow him to move.

"Yuuri. Please. Let me out." Yuuri shakes no. No he can't let him go. "Yuuri. If I knew you were a virgin I'd have been more careful." Yuuri looks at him and cups Victor's cheeks pulling his face against his. 

"Perfect." He giggles at Victor's eyes going large. "You are perfect. I'm not in pain. I'm perfect." He smiles and plants a kiss on Victor's lips before he starts to move his hips, making Victor's body move along. 

"If you are certain." "Yes." At that Victor starts to move in earnest, forcing moan after moan, from Yuuri's parted lips. Till his body turns in a heated coil and he unloads covering both of their abdomens with sperm. Victor follows soon after. 

They never do go back down to the party. As the room Victor was appointed actually has a bath in the bathroom big enough for two. 

The next morning they go down for breakfast though, and when Yuuri goes over to Phichit as he needs to tell his friend what happened, Victor goes over to Chris and Georgi.

"Do you think Phichit is going to tell him?" Victor looks at Chris.

"I already did. He forgave me after a while." Victor looks at Georgi. "Never thought I would be glad you are so fast with those hands of yours. He hadn't even realized the card he picked had been dropped into the box after he put his hand in." Georgi just nods.

"Anything to make you stop pining after the guy." 

"Yeah about that. I convinced him to marry me once we are finished with school." The loud scream coming from the Thai makes it clear Yuuri also came to that point in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
